Too Much Teasing
by moonfaerie326
Summary: The passion within him had been building, his desire for her was coming to an all time high. And she was the only one to blame.


This was written for LJ's inukagathon - check it out, we'd love to get more Inu smut writers, you can email me at if you would like the link to the website or just details about it The challenge was SPANK and this was my entry. :

He felt the passion course through his body, his desire heat up his flesh. His muscles were corded with long held tension as his fists clenched tight in order to restrain himself, to hold back on taking what his body's needed. But all of his restraints were useless, he could feel the finely laid cracks weaken his resolve. And he blamed it all on her, and the fact that she was too god damn tempting for her own good.

He wanted to caress her ivory skin, he wanted to kiss her soft ruby lips, he wanted to tangle his tongue with hers as his fingers caressed her skin. He wanted to peel her clothes from her body, and worship her with his tongue and hands. He wanted to knead the supple flesh of her rear, but most of all, he wanted to smack it. To have his hand collide with her gorgeous bottom in punishment for her unconscious torture. He was sure she had no idea what she was doing to him, that she had no clue how many times he had to sneak off to rid himself of the tension she was unknowingly bestowing upon him, her name always a gasp on his lips as he exploded all over his hand. It wasn't enough, it was never enough, each time he'd grasp his thick cock in his hand it would leave him wanting, needing, more. He had to have her. God, he needed her.

His molten gold eyes were trained on her form as he watched her bend over, yet again, to do god knows what. He watched that ridiculously short skirt of hers teasingly ride up along her thighs, her panties soon coming into view along with the supple cheeks he longed to caress, to smack, to lick, to bite, that he longed to own. He growled low in his throat as she propped her hip to the side, her ass lifting in a more enticing manor. Bitch, he thought as his cocked jumped within his haori. He had to have her, now.

"Kagome," He called out his voice hoarse with unsuppressed lust. He watched as she stood up quickly, turning around in the same movement which caused her skirt to flare unknowingly to her, but he sure as hell noticed. He watched it, savored it. "C'mere." he murmured, his voice a husking whisper.

She did as she was told, her strides small and hesitant, unsure. She smiled softly at him as she reached him, kneeling as she drew nearer. "What is it?" She called in her soft voice.

He growled, pulling her form into his lap, so she was sprawled across it. Her breasts were smashed into his right thigh, while her hips were on his left. He groaned as her abdomen unconsciously caressed his growing arousal. "You've no idea what you've been doing to me, 'Gome," he murmured hoarsely, trailing his fingers over her thigh, pushing the green fabric over her round rear. "You need to be punished for all the teasing you've put me through. For all the times you've left me hard and wanting. For the heated looks you send my way when you think no one is looking." To punctuate his statements his hand came down with a resounding slap as it hit against the plump flesh of her smooth ass.

She squeaked, jerking in his lap, her hips pressing firmly into his thigh. "Wha-!?" She cried out as it happened again. She could feel the sting on her ass at the contact, could feel the pain lacing up her spine, but as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't stop herself from wanting more, from loving the way his warm hand felt as it made the harsh contact on her skin.

She felt tears pool in her eyes but she couldn't help but to be greatly pleased at this turn of events. She had been teasing him, bending over for the slightest things. Turning too quickly so that her skirt flipped up and flared, standing too close to him and brushing her breasts against his arm. She didn't think he had noticed any of this, but the monk sure had. It had taken both her AND Sango to keep Miroku from pouncing on her at any given moment. In fact, she was almost positive that if they had still been here that Miroku would have taken his opportunity before Inuyasha had. She once again thanked Sango and her fake emergency of needing more supplies from her home village because while Miroku held no romantic feelings for her, he still could not resist the call of the ass.

"P-p-please." She whimpered as his hands collided once more, the force behind the swat even stronger then all the others. She could feel the heat emitting from her bottom and she just knew that her ass was red.

"Begging will get you everywhere." He murmured lowly in her ear, massaging her rear now, a deep contrast to the previous spanks. He quickly stripped her of her underwear, the material vanishing so quickly Kagome wasn't sure she was ever wearing them. Before she could utter a single word or noise Inuyasha sunk his fingers deep within her waiting warmth, caressing her insides with loving tenderness. Drawing out moans of need from her parted lips. "Just like that Kagome," He urged, watching as she bucked back against his hand. "I want you to cum on my hand, cum for me, baby."

She was closer than she should have been, but she supposed the slaps on her ass were quite arousing, and as soon as he caressed her clit she could feel her world shatter as her pleasure coursed through her. "Inuyasha" was drawn from her lips in a strangled cry and she relished it, squirming against him. He inner walls caressed his fingers as they twitched, trying to draw his fingers further within her body.

"I need you," She whispered shakily and before she knew it she was on her hands and knees and Inuyasha's cock was pressing at her entrance, teasing her with the head. He enjoyed the way she shivered at the contact and he couldn't stop his deep groan of satisfaction at finally being able to have the one he craved.

The last thought she had before he sunk deep within her was that if this was the result of all that teasing, she was going to have to do it more often.

**That is the end of this short little fic-y. I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you so feel the need. : 3 **


End file.
